A Midnight Conversation
by Holz9364
Summary: Clark kissed Lois & it brings some old feelings to the surface for Chloe, but luckily Oliver turns up for a midnight conversation. CHLOLLIE. First Smallville fic! Exciting stuff!


**A Midnight Conversation**

It wasn't a big deal, so Chloe Sullivan kept telling herself, it meant nothing, things had changed, she didn't care, she was happy for him.

Then the little voice in the back of her head spoke up, 'If it isn't a big deal why are you sitting out here alone at midnight brooding over it?' and as always she knew the voice was right.

She sighed as she looked over at the city, from watchtower she had an amazing view of Metropolis, but as she looked at the city lights all she could think about was Clark, he would be out there making it a better place whilst she sat here useless.

It had been easier to deal with rejection when he had to choose the world over her, but when he fell for Lois; it became different, harder to deal with. All of a sudden she felt like she was in high school again, watching Clark and Lana fall in love, only this time it was more serious and it involved her cousin.

Letting her thoughts drift a little she realised that she had always subconsciously put herself behind Lois, some part of her had always thought Lois was better than her, prettier, smarter and now she had Clark.

What annoyed Chloe the most about the entire situation was that Clark couldn't seem to see that she was the one who had been there all along, she had been there when he was struggling with his fathers death, she had been there when the wall of weird got even weirder, she had been there when Lana left, she had been there when Zod came back. Lois could never be there for Clark for any of those things because she didn't know his secret, she would probably never find out either and the thought made Chloe angrier.

She jumped when a familiar voice spoke from the balcony doorway, "I thought I might find you up here."

She didn't turn to smile at Oliver as he walked over to join her by the railing, "I don't remember giving you a key."

He chuckled, "Getting into a building without a key is my speciality." He said as he glanced at her. From the corner of her eye she could see that he looked concerned, for her probably; she had been acting strange today.

"Chloe, sometimes you need to talk about things." He said gently and she scoffed at his words, what a hypocrite, he never talked about things that were bothering him so why should she?

He must have predicted her thoughts because he cut in before she could start shouting, "I know that I'm not exactly the poster guy for talking about feelings, but I am trying to change that."

He sounded genuine, but then again Oliver Queen was a good liar, "What do you want to talk about Oliver the fact that falling in love with an alien is a really bad idea or the fact that being the cousin of Lois Lane sucks?"

She wasn't sure what had made her say it, but it all came out in a bitter rush, Oliver shrugged, sitting down with his back leaning against the railing, "Both, I have all the time in the world."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him as he patted the ground next to him and giving in she rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"Start with falling in love with an alien." He said, a small smirk on his lips as he looked at her, she knew he was trying not to laugh at how ridiculous it sounded.

Chloe shrugged, "I don't know why its even bothering me now, but Clark told me that he kissed Lois and it bubbled up some old feelings I guess."

Oliver didn't judge he just asked, "How long ago did all this start?"

Chloe laughed, "When we were about 10 years old."

Oliver's eyes widened and Chloe smiled a little, "I met Clark when I was about 10 and I think was 16 when I fell in love with him."

Oliver didn't say anything, he just watched her closely as she continued, "There was sort of a trio in High School, me, Clark and Pete, who moved away not long after High School started. When it was the 3 of us I could hide it, but when Pete moved away I think Clark suspected something, but all through High School I was the best friend who was right there and I was the one who Clark told stories about Lana too." She bit her lip, before looking up at Oliver, with a slight smile, "It was sort of like that Taylor Swift song 'You Belong With Me' to be honest."

Oliver laughed, it was nice to see that talking about it didn't make her sad now, she must have moved on somewhat from how much she loved him all those years ago.

"Then when we left High School Clark and Lana became official and that was very difficult." Chloe admitted, "And then I met Jimmy and it turned things around a little, but Jimmy and I never argued often, on the 3 occasions we argued it was about Clark, Jimmy always thought I loved Clark more than him." Chloe frowned, tears threatening to fall as she talked about her long gone fiancée, "To begin with I thought Jimmy was right, but then I fell for him and then…well you know how that story ends." She choked out, not letting the tears in her eyes fall as she looked down.

Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder, "I know." He said softly, "And I also know what you asked Clark to do, but you do know that it wasn't because Clark felt he didn't owe you it, it was because he can't change the timeline, there are so many consequences."

Chloe suddenly felt angry again, "Like what Oliver? Jimmy wasn't meant to die."

Oliver sighed, "Yes he was Chloe, it might be hard to admit but he was meant to die. Even if you changed the timeline Jimmy would die some other way that day because it was his time to die. You weren't supposed to be with Jimmy forever, he was just a stepping stone in making you the person that you are today."

Chloe knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it, she wanted to feel angry at him for siding with Clark, but she knew that Clark had done the right thing in not bringing Jimmy back, "When don't you get so smart?" She asked Oliver quietly.

He smiled a little, "When I started hanging out with you." He told her honestly and it got a small chuckle from her lips.

"Now, what's so bad about being Lois's cousin?" He pushed, wanting to know the full reason she was so upset tonight that she felt the need to sit out here alone.

Chloe shrugged, "I guess I've always been in her shadow." She admitted, "Lois is the confident, sexy one that all the guys love." She gave a pointed look at Oliver, "And I'm just Chloe, the girl next door, the one that is always the best friend, but not girlfriend material." She chuckled, albeit a little bitterly, "When I met Jimmy he was different, he saw me as a girlfriend, a wife, even a mother further down the line, but then he died and…" She trailed off, swallowing a lump in her throat and shaking her head in frustration.

Oliver's hand moved from her shoulder to_ her_ hand, she was surprised when she let him slip his hand into hers and even more surprised when she intertwined her fingers through his. Oliver didn't seem to see it as a big deal as he squeezed her hand, "Its Clark loss." He said with a small smile and even though she was looking down he could see she was smiling too.

"And as for Lois, well so what if she is all of those things?" He said, "That's just who she is. You're different because you aren't Lois, you're Chloe and Chloe is the smartest girl I know, she _is_ beautiful, she's funny, she's charming and she has the cutest smile ever." He finished with a grin her way.

She looked up at him, her eyes devoid of pain now, "You really think that?" She asked with a shy sort of smile that made his heart melt.

Oliver nodded, "I do, so don't get yourself down over it, alright?"

Chloe nodded back, standing up and looking out over the city again, "I guess it was a stupid thing to get worked up about." She admitted, as Oliver moved into a standing position next to her.

"Not really, if it upset you then it wasn't stupid." He smiled at her, "If you ever feel upset again, don't stand out here alone just give me a call."

Chloe turned to him, a small smile lingering on her lips, "I'll make sure you're the first to know if I ever feel like a midnight conversation."

**The End!**

**A/N- PLEASE NO SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS! I'm Scottish so here in Scotland we are on like episode 4 or something, I know that more stuff probably happens between them later in the series but I haven't seen it yet so no spoilers please!**

**I just wrote this after the episode where Clark told Chloe he kissed Lois because no matter how well she hides it I think she is still harbouring some feelings for Clark.**

**Thanks for Reading! xx**


End file.
